Me quedaré aquí
by IchirinNoHana80
Summary: Lo que comenzó con una noche de fiesta y unos besos a escondidas en el primer año de universidad, terminaría por traerle el más grande dolor de cabeza: Gintoki como socio y editor en su editorial, destinado a trabajar en su último libro. GinHiji- OkiHiji leve
1. Chapter 1

Dejó de escribir por unos momentos, estiró las manos, el cuello y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

 _Ser libre al fin_

 _pájaro de tu fuego_

 _real soledad_

En meses no había podido escribir ni una sola línea de su nueva novela, más los haikús los escribía como agua de río, rápidamente y sin descanso. Ya se le estaba acabando el tiempo, le quedaban aproximadamente ocho meses para sacar la nueva novela a la venta y no sabía por dónde empezar.

Para su desgracia y aunque se negaba a admitirlo, la vida de Hijikata había caído en una rutina horrible, en la cual si ya era dependiente de los cigarrillos, además se estaba volviendo un alcohólico, y eso que su última novela publicada "Los llantos del viento" no llevaba más de seis meses en el comercio, pero por contrato ya debía estar trabajando en la siguiente. Sin embargo ahí estaba él, tendido en el suelo con una rutina agobiante.

No recordaba la última vez que había tenido vacaciones de verdad, ya que todos los viajes que había hecho en los últimos años se debían a ferias de libros y eventos con gente dentro del mundo literario y no tan literario.

-Hijikata-san -golpeó Yamazaki, su asistente- ya es hora de que salga a caminar un poco o va a pasar lo mismo que la última vez.

-Ya sé, ya sé -asintió levantándose mientras Yamazaki entraba en la habitación y abría las ventanas para ventilar el olor a cigarro.

-No querrá estar con dolor en los tobillos por dos semanas después de pasarse una semana completa dentro de este lugar.

-Iré a la tienda, ¿necesitas algo?

-Anpan.

Calzó sus zapatillas y salió del departamento, uno no muy grande y algo escondido para mantener en resguardo su vida personal. Cuando hizo su debut como escritor y logró recibir el Premio Literario Franz Kafka, una sórdida multitud de paparazzis irrumpieron en su vida. Querían saberlo todo sobre la nueva revelación literaria, y aunque en un principio le pareció divertido, resultó ser agobiante. Tuvo que cambiarse de casa, salir disfrazado a la calle y cortó durante mucho tiempo sus relaciones personales, terminando por sacrificar su relación amorosa.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años y no había vuelto a ver a Sougo desde ese entonces, ya que el castaño había sido el más dolido con el término de su relación. Lo bloqueó por todos lados y al parecer se había ido de la ciudad, lo que a pesar de ser extraño en él, la manera en la que Hijikata había dado por finalizada la relación no había sido de una muy buena forma, lo que gatilló en Okita una actitud extraña.

Soltó un suspiro, a veces volvía a echarlo de menos y sentir que no podía olvidarse de Sougo, había sido la mejor relación que había tenido en su vida, eso sin contar cuando al castaño le daban sus ataques de odio y volvía a atacarlo como cuando estudiaban juntos en la universidad, en donde se habían conocido.

Todo había fluido de una manera bastante extraña, Sougo aparecía por los pasillos con una clara (y bastante real) intención de matarlo, tantas veces durante el día que Hijikata había terminado por acostumbrarse y además lograr esquivar casi todos sus ataques.

Respiró hondo y botó el aire lentamente. ¿Dónde había quedado el viejo Toushirou? Ése que cargaba libretas hasta en los bolsillos del pantalón, buscando una inspiración, cualquiera, que le permitiera seguir escribiendo, sin importar si fuese un cuento, un poema, o terminase siendo una novela de quinientas páginas. Se necesitaba de vuelta.

Tal vez unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal.

-Diga -contestó su teléfono móvil.

-Toshi, es urgente, por favor no me digas que no.

-Kondo-san, qué sucede -contestó con calma sabiendo que no sería nada bueno.

-Hay una inauguración de una galería de arte hoy, la cual pertenece al mayor inversor en nuestro grupo editorial.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué yo? sólo soy su escritor, no tengo nada que ver en sí con la editorial.

-Vamos, por favor, sólo por hoy, créeme que no eres el único al que estoy llamando, necesitamos que la mayor cantidad de gente posible asista a este evento.

-Kondo-san, ya hablamos hace unos días sobre el período en el que estoy pasando, si no escribo de igual forma no seré parte de su editorial.

-Lo entiendo Toshi, pero por favor, sólo será esta vez, luego te consigo unos pasajes a dónde tú quieras.

-¿Dónde yo quiera? -dudó un momento, no es que no pudiese costear unos pasajes, pero si eran de regalo sería mucho mejor- está bien, dónde queda esta famosa galería.

-¡Gracias Toshi! -sollozó- te debo una, creo que también van a presentar allí mismo a los últimos inversores en la compañía, no pelees con nadie por favor.

-No lo haré -rió antes de colgar.

Se miró al espejo mientras se ajustaba la corbata al cuello, le sentaba realmente bien usar trajes, aunque no fuesen sus favoritos.

Okita diría algo como " _por qué no llevas una corbata hecha de mayonesa"_ o algo por el estilo, para molestarlo cuando estaba apurado. Últimamente había pensado demasiado en él y eso no le gustaba, realmente necesitaba salir de la ciudad a despejar la mente.

Por otro lado también podía deberse a que no había conocido a mucha gente en el último tiempo, tenía buenos amigos pero tampoco solían verse con frecuencia, siempre estaba ocupado.

 _sollozo sutil_

 _cuando llueve de noche_

 _marchito serás_

Tampoco había tenido sexo desde que Okita se había ido, lo que se convertían casi cuatro años en completo celibato. Y es que Hijikata no era de aventuras de una noche, prefería la comodidad y confianza de su pareja antes que un desconocido cualquiera.

Asintió mientras Otae Shimura, escritora de novelas juveniles, le hablaba con cierto entusiasmo sobre la última novela que acababa de publicar. Como autores de una misma editorial, a él le había tocado leer parte de su trabajo para saber qué cosas escribían sus otros colegas, y Otae era una escritora con mucho talento, además de una de las más famosas dentro de los jóvenes.

Llevaban casi la mayor parte de la noche conversando, ya se había inaugurado la galería y él ya había recorrido a cuanto conocido y desconocido por haber, que ya comenzaba a hartarse, de no ser por Otae y el viejo Matsudaira, editor célebre, no estaría allí.

Queremos su atención un momento por favor -habló Hinowa, dueña del 20% de la editorial- hoy no sólo inauguramos la galería de Yagyuu-san, si no que también queremos presentar a los nuevos socios.

-¿Conoces a esos dos? -preguntó Hijikata a Otae.

-Sí, uno es…

-Por favor -continuó Hinowa- demosle una cálida bienvenida a... ¡Gintoki Sakata y Saigou Tokumori!

-Sakata-san es amigo de Shinpachi -habló en voz alta Otae junto con el aplauso del resto de la gente.

Hijikata comenzó a sentirse incómodo, juraría haber visto al peliplata en otro lado.

Se dice que tenemos un sexto sentido, que puedes darte cuenta cuando alguien te observa, y así se había sentido Toushirou toda la noche, ¿dónde había visto a ese condenado? Según Otae, era amigo de Shinpachi, pero tampoco solía ver al de anteojos de manera regular, por lo que quedaba casi completamente descartada la idea.

¿Sería acaso en la universidad?

Momento...

Varios recuerdos difusos aparecieron por su mente, claramente había sido en la universidad. En una de las fiestas en su primer año, habían juntado a todo el campus de letras y humanismo, y estaba seguro que a él lo había visto ahí.

Y peor, ése día se habían besado en una de las salas abiertas dentro de la universidad. Hijikata había olvidado completamente su existencia.

-¿Pasa algo Hijikata-kun? -preguntó Otae.

-Nada, nada -rió nervioso, sabiendo que comenzaba a ponerse rojo- he bebido algo demás, voy al baño y vuelvo enseguida.

-Apresúrate para que salgamos juntos de aquí,

-Voy.

Dios.

Se escurrió en uno de los cubículos del baño, no recordaba casi nada de esa noche, sólo sabía que habían bailado un rato y luego imágenes del salón, con ellos a medio vestir.

La puerta de su cubículo se abrió bruscamente y casi se muere del susto.

-Hijikata-kun -sonrió Gintoki burlonamente- te encontré.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que debía irse del lugar. ¿Cómo podía caer tan bajo de llegar al departamento de alguien con quien se había visto sólo una vez?

Gintoki lo besaba con desesperación contra la puerta de su departamento, y él, con todo ése tiempo de celibato, estaba como una bomba de tiempo. Le correspondía con desesperación aun cuando intentaba detenerse pensando en irse a casa.

\- Oye Sakata…

\- ¿Todavía con el afán de llamar a la gente por su apellido? Veo que no has cambiado en nada.

Gintoki atrajo su cintura a la de él.

\- ¿Tan bien me recuerdas? Sólo nos vimos una vez, y que yo sepa no concretamos nada -haciendo referencia a que no habían tenido sexo.

\- Me dejaste con las ganas ése día -se acercó a su oído- y no pienso pasar por eso una segunda vez.

Mentiría con descaro si dijera que aquello no le excitaba. Poco recordaba esa noche y para qué decir del día siguiente, despertando con una explosión en el pasillo de la residencia, con Okita aún algo ebrio tratando de matarlo.

Le dolió el pecho al acordarse del castaño, hasta que Gintoki lo trajo nuevamente al presente.

\- No te distraigas -lo besó con entusiasmo- que no te dejaré escapar esta vez.

Se dejó llevar, eso cambiaba un poco la perspectiva de sí mismo y de su pregunta aquella mañana: ¿dónde estaba el viejo Toushirou?

Quizás el viejo Toushirou tampoco era muy bueno, por algo había cambiado y dejado de serlo, eso no le quitaba el peso de que a veces se extrañaba a sí mismo y quería ver la vida de otra manera, más sencilla, como cuando estaba en la universidad y todo fluía.

Se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba volver a su yo antiguo, sino crear uno mejor, pero claro, del dicho al hecho había un espacio enorme.

Rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Gintoki, profundizando el beso. Se sentía ido y sin aire, como si fuese ficción, tal como los personajes de sus libros, qué irónico era que fuese muy bueno para escribir sensaciones y sentimientos, pero muy malo en la práctica para sentirlos y dejarse llevar por la emoción.

Le quitó la ropa con desesperación a medida que avanzaban a tientas hacia la habitación de Gintoki, qué más daba ya, sería tan sólo una noche.

Despertó a eso de las seis de la mañana y cómo sabía Dios que él odiaba despertarse temprano, más aún cuando no tenía que trabajar. Se levantó con cuidado tratando de no despertar a Hijikata, encendió la calefacción ya que al parecer el invierno se negaba a desaparecer.

De camino a la cocina estaba su ropa y la del otro desperdigadas por el suelo. Sonrió victorioso mientras bebía leche de fresa.

Aquella noche en la universidad no había podido dejar de mirarlo, no sabía por qué pero en cuanto había entrado al lugar donde el resto de la facultad estaba bebiendo y bailando, había sentido un flechazo inmediato y dado que él conocía a todo el mundo al estar en el último año de literatura, supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

Tampoco era que le gustase la literatura en general, de ser posible, quería poder trabajar en la Jump, pero como no dibujaba bien y rehusó entrar a la carrera de arte, optó por lo siguiente: las historias.

Y lo hizo, trabajó en la Jump como escritor y editor de historias por varios años, y cuando supo que Hijikata se había hecho famoso postuló cada vez que podía a la editorial para que lo contrataran, lográndolo a través de la compra de acciones, las que fue acumulando alrededor de cinco años para obtener un porcentaje de inversión medianamente alto, por lo que finalmente, con varios contactos por aquí y por allá terminaron por además contratarlo para reemplazar a un editor.

Había conocido a Kondo en un lanzamiento de un manga que él había editado, en donde hicieron buenas migas, de vez en cuando bebían juntos. Fue él quien le habló de un escritor ganando fama, y ésa noche en la universidad se repitió más que nunca en su cabeza.

Hijikata se encontraba sentado en una barra improvisada con muebles de la cafetería, fumando y bebiendo vaso tras vaso. Durante gran parte de la noche Okita no se le despegó de su lado, lo que de cierta forma le impedía a Gintoki, sentado un par de sillas más lejos, acercarse al muchacho.

Pronto hicieron contacto visual. Sonrió detrás del vaso antes de beber un sorbo, lo miraba de reojo cada tanto, hasta que el otro finalmente lo miró de vuelta.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca y volteó a mirarlo, lo estaba mirando fijamente. Gintoki sonrió para sus adentros, Toushiro tenía una mirada amenazadora, probablemente porque era un desconocido, pero algo le decía que le intrigaban las miradas que le lanzaba.

Se levantó del asiento y entró a la pista a bailar con una de sus compañeras de carrera, a la vez que lo seguía mirando de manera provocadora.

En algún punto Toshi frunció el ceño y se levantó ligeramente tembloroso, caminó en medio de la gente y le tocó el hombro a Gintoki.

Su compañera preguntó si se conocían y él asintió, era la última fiesta antes de su titulación así que daba igual lo que pensara el resto.

Al contrario de como era costumbre, Hijikata no le dijo nada, tampoco lo increpó. Le daba curiosidad la soltura con que el otro lo había mirado de manera constante, y que de pronto se le ocurriera invitarlo a seguirle sus pasos en la pista, todo a punta de miradas y sonrisitas.

Pasadas un par de canciones, Gintoki se alejó sin más, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada incitadora, para salir del lugar rumbo a su salón de clases con paso lento, esperando a ver si el otro lo seguía. Se escabulló en uno de los pasillos y caminó más rápido, sentía los pasos tras él. Continuó hasta llegar al salón y allí se metió, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

\- Oye tú…- alcanzó a oír antes de tomarlo por el cuello y plantarle un enorme beso en la boca. No fue recibido de inmediato ni tampoco se alejó bruscamente. Era una buena señal.

\- Sakata Gintoki -dijo una vez que se separaron, Hijikata olía a una mezcla de cerveza y tabaco.

\- Oye Sakata, no crees que es de mala educación andar mirando a la gente así como así.

\- Te equivocas, no miro a la gente así porque sí, te estaba mirando a ti -el otro frunció el ceño sonrojado.

\- Más te vale hacerte cargo de lo que provocaste, Sakata -lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó frenéticamente.

Gintoki se acordaba de esa noche de una manera casi tangible. Luego de esa fiesta él había entrado en el período de tesis y terminó por alejarse casi completamente del mundo real y natural. Y fue justo después de esa fiesta, varios meses después, en los cuales Hijikata comenzaría una relación con su amigo Sougo.

Esto último él no lo sabía. Después de titularse y durante un largo tiempo decidió olvidarse de Toushiro sin más. Solía estar en una constante negación sobre sus sentimientos de aquella noche, que por más que lo evitara, habían prevalecido con el tiempo.

Según él, por más sentimientos que hubiese tenido hacia Hijikata, habían sido unos besos y ya, que era imposible estar enamorado de él.

Dejó de hacerlo cuando Kondo le habló de aquel escritor que había ganado el Franz Kafka. Ése mismo día compró el libro y lo leyó en un día. Era un libro extraño, frío y solitario. "Inalcanzable" se le hizo pesado, y lloró durante dos días.

Su forma de describir la soledad del personaje principal lo había dejado perplejo. Todo era pérdidas, pérdidas materiales y emocionales. Sólo pensó en volver a abrazarlo desde ése entonces, lo que de cierta manera le devolvió la esperanza por así decirlo, y entró en un período de auras positivas donde todo era posible.

Sintió ruidos en la habitación antes de ver al otro a medio vestir buscando su ropa.

\- ¿Ya te vas? ¿no me darás los buenos días? -Hijikata gruñó.

\- Tengo que ir a escribir, hoy debo reunirme con mi editor y no tengo nada.

\- Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas, ya sabes, _darte material_ -enfatizó sus últimas palabras con un tono sensual pero bromista.

\- Vas a terminar por despedirme si no tengo la novela lista en el plazo -dijo terminando de vestirse. Gintoki se acercó.

\- Todavía no son las siete, al menos puedes quedarte a desayunar -le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- No -soltó con su calidez usual.

\- Nos vemos pronto entonces.

\- No lo creo -contestó Hijikata habiendo tomado eso como una pregunta.

Honestamente, recordaba a Toushiro como alguien más amable. Pero claro, era por el alcohol.

Medio fumaba y medio masticaba el filtro de su cigarrillo, había llegado a casa, encendido la computadora, sólo para quedarse en blanco durante la siguiente hora, lo cual era malo, muy malo, tendría que empezar a realizar algún tipo de actividad que le sirviera como inspiración o de lo contrario acabaría despedido.

Recordó las palabras de Gintoki y se le hizo un nudo al estómago, ¿había sido demasiado duro con él esa mañana?

Bueno, tampoco eran amigos, él no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie, por lo demás, lo que más importaba es que sería una noche y nada más, los únicos lugares donde podrían encontrarse sería en eventos como el del día anterior, y la editorial, que era lo que menos frecuentaba en su vida diaria.

\- Me pregunto si habrá leído mis libros -pensó en voz alta.

\- ¿Quién? -preguntó Yamazaki detrás de él.

\- ¡Yamazaki! -exclamó con susto- maldita sea te he dicho que avises cuando llegas.

\- Lo siento Hijikata-san, pero tenía que recordarle que la reunión con Saito es a las doce.

\- Lo sé -suspiró- Yamazaki, no he escrito nada, sólo tengo esta fila de… -se detuvo haciendo señas al montón de papeles rellenos de haikus a un lado- basura.

\- ¿No has pensado en publicarlos?

\- No, soy un escritor de novelas, no escribo poesía -Yamazaki tomó los papeles.

\- Un escritor simplemente Hijikata-san, y un escritor puede escribir de todo.

Tomó sus cosas, las metió en su bolso y partió apurado.

 _invierno sin fin_

 _corre sobre la lluvia_

 _interminable_

\- ¡Ya no sé qué pensar! -gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Saito por lo general era puntual, no entendía por qué no estaba en el lugar acordado si ya iba siendo la hora. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaba sentado en una de las mesas externas del café.

Se volteó al sentir que le tocaban el hombro, y frunció el ceño cuando se encontró con la sonrisita de Gintoki.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hijikata-san, ¿es esa la manera correcta de tratar a tu nuevo editor?

Toushiro era un hombre calmado, no perdía los estribos con facilidad y siempre estaba dispuesto al diálogo. O al menos eso creía él de sí mismo.

\- ¡Hijikata-san y una mierda!

Quedaba más que claro que la mayoría de las cosas que pensaba sobre sí mismo eran puras patrañas.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Y bien qué.

\- ¿Dónde está Saito? -lo interrogó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- Está con licencia por caerse de un tejado -sonrió- mira que hay que ser estúpido para subirse a un tejado con lluvia en primer lugar -Hijikata gruñó- estará en casa un buen tiempo.

\- Muy bien -murmuró- qué diablos voy a hacer contigo.

\- Pues, parte por entregarme tu avance -extendió su mano. Hijikata musitó algo que Gintoki no pudo entender- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Nada?

\- ¡No tengo nada!

La gente que pasaba por allí volteó a mirarlos con rechazo.

\- Hijikata-kun, estás haciendo demasiado ruido.

\- Te he dicho que no tengo nada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tienes bloqueo de escritor?

\- Sí, supongo -murmuró- algo así, no sé.

\- Hm -se rascó la cabeza- sabes que esto no es bueno, Hijikata-kun.

\- Deja de llamarme así,

\- Toushiro-kun.

\- Así tampoco -se removió en el asiento, comenzaba a perder la paciencia- mira, si no me vas a ayudar me voy, tengo que escribir.

\- No digas eso Toushiro-kun, soy tu editor, estoy aquí para ayudarte -sonrió- veinticuatro, siete.

El escenario no pintaba nada bien, no tenía nada escrito y ahora Gintoki era su editor a cargo de la nueva publicación.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, para eso tengo a Yamazaki -dijo levantándose del asiento para irse del lugar.

Hijikata -Gintoki alzó la voz con un tono de seriedad- desde hoy en adelante seré tu editor, pasaré a tu casa a eso de las cuatro y espero que tengas algo para trabajar.

\- Sí, sí -le hizo un ademán con las manos.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras caminaba. Sus cuatro novelas anteriores habían fluido bien, escribió todo con tiempo de sobra y ése impulso del sueño por fin conseguido le duró bastante. Pero ahora tenía que mantenerse en el tiempo, y habían cosas que debía trabajarlas, donde la inspiración no tenía nada que ver.

Sin querer se encontró fuera de su universidad. ¿Y si dejaba el rubro y comenzaba a dar clases de literatura? No era una mala idea. Aunque la juventud de ahora le irritaba de sobremanera.

Tampoco se imaginaba haciendo clases, sólo eran un montón de ideas inútiles debido a su incapacidad de hacerse cargo de las cosas cuando no salen bien. Tal vez si escribiera su historia, en lugar de buscar ideas donde no las habían.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, no sería una especie de autobiografía, si no que contaría su historia a través de una novela, a través de los ojos de alguien más.

Se adentró en el campus y se sentó en el césped cercano a su antiguo salón de clases. Hacía frío aún, pero ya comenzaban a florecer los primeros árboles. Sacó la computadora portátil y comenzó a escribir.

"La pérdida de mis padres fue el comienzo de muchos actos que me terminaron por convertir en quién soy"

Muy bien, dos líneas, era mucho más de lo que había hecho en estos últimos meses.

\- Hijikata-san.

\- Sougo estoy estudiando -le dijo soltando el lápiz para mirarlo. Okita se detuvo a un lado y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura- ¿Qué quieres?

No supo qué hacer cuando sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Se separaron y Okita dio media vuelta y se fue.

\- ¿S-sougo?

Enrojeció hasta las orejas y trató de volver a su materia de estudio.

Encendió un cigarrillo, decidido a escribir su historia y hablar por primera vez de su relación con el castaño, sobre la muerte de sus padres y la decisión de volverse un escritor sin importar qué.

Alzó la vista y vio a Gintoki con un mal disfraz de árbol frente a él.

\- ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme? -le gruñó.

\- Hijikata-kun, un editor tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer -dijo para quedarse de pie a su lado.

\- Ya que estás aquí -dijo cerrando la computadora- por qué no te dedicas a hacer fotosíntesis y me dejas en paz -se puso de pie y se alejó del lugar.

\- Hijikata-kun, ¿por qué no confías en que puedo ayudarte? -lo alcanzó deshaciéndose del disfraz.

\- Sakata -lo miró con furia. Cerró los ojos y suspiró- porque eres un acosador -enfatizó.

\- Oye, no me compares con el Gorila.

Hijikata gruñó.

\- Bien, no necesito tu ayuda, pero supongo que te pagan por seguirme.

Gintoki sonrió.

Okita no había regresado a la residencia desde esa mañana en que lo había besado. Hijikata estaba nervioso, ya que si bien le correspondía, era su primera interacción con un hombre.

Se revolcaba nervioso en la cama, se levantaba y caminaba por la habitación. Condenado Sougo, él no era una persona cualquiera, como para ponerse de pie e irse. Las cosas se complicarían, ¿y si sólo estaba jugando?

Se acercó a mirar por la ventana, estaba anocheciendo. Se recostó y sintió la puerta abrirse. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tenía los ojos cerrados y el pulso acelerado. Sintió los labios de Okita nuevamente sobre los suyos, y esta vez le correspondió.

\- Hijikata-kun.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dijiste que querías mi ayuda pero llevas pegado frente a la pantalla por al menos cinco minutos sin escribir nada -Gintoki se levantó- a este paso no tendremos la novela ni siquiera para la primera revisión.

Hijikata encendió un cigarrillo, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. No podía concentrarse, era más difícil escribir su vida de lo que creía.

\- Necesito un viaje.

\- Sí, sí, Hijikata-kun, luego de terminar la primera página -se rascó la cabeza, acercándose al otro- tal vez podríamos probar otras técnicas -dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Toushiro darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla con furia.

\- ¡Se acabó, estás despedido!

\- ¿Despedido? ¡Tú no puedes despedirme!

\- Escúchame bien idiota -se acercó dando grandes zancadas, agachándose y tomarlo por el cuello- escribir es mi vida, ¿crees que es sencillo poner pedazos míos en cada libro? ¡Tú…! -Lo soltó llevándose las manos a la cara ahogando un sollozo.

Gintoki dudó unos segundos antes de posar una mano sobre su hombro y apretarle ligeramente.

Ambos voltearon al sentir que la puerta se abría.

\- Hijikata-san, perdón, no sabía que tendría visitas hoy -Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron a Yamazaki con cara de espanto y con una incomodidad evidente.

Hijikata se alejó nuevamente hacia la ventana, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

\- Yamazaki-kun, acaso no sabes que es malo interrumpir a los adultos -Gintoki se levantó del suelo.

\- Hum, Hijikata-san, Kondo-san lo estaba tratando de comunicar, quería recordarle que mañana es el lanzamiento del libro de Otae-san.

\- Dile al gorila que no lo he olvidado -carraspeó- digo, a Kondo-san.

Gintoki evidentemente molesto volvió a sentarse y revisó las escasas dos líneas que llevaba Hijikata, si no se apresuraba realmente sería despedido de la editorial. Yamazaki cerró la puerta mientras él seguía absorto en esa simple línea: "la pérdida de mis padres fue el comienzo de muchos actos que me terminaron por convertir en quién soy"

Pero, ¿quién era Hijikata Toushiro?

Decidido a conocerlo más, abrió su agenda personal y anotó: a Hijikata-kun no le gusta que le toquen el trasero. Eso serviría para tratar de llevarse mejor con el escritor, mientras tanto, el resto de su esfuerzo debían enfocarse en lograr sacar el libro adelante.

Hijikata terminó su cigarrillo y volvió a sentarse.

\- Oye, ¿por qué quieres hablar de tu vida y no tomas otros manuscritos anteriores para este libro? Cuando fluya la escritura ya podrás escribir sobre ti.

\- Lo necesito.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque este será mi último libro.

Gintoki abrió la boca pero no salió palabra. ¡Su carrera iba en ascenso y él ya pensaba en retirarse!

Mal, eso estaba muy mal, ahora no sólo tendría que sacar el libro adelante sino que ayudarle a mantenerse en su trabajo. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para trabajar con él, y él ya quiere terminar su reencuentro?

\- Dios me ayude -murmuró.

Bien entrada la noche, Hijikata aún se revolcaba en su habitación. Estaba todo oscuro y en silencio, pero en su cabeza no había espacio para el sueño, sino que vivía la preocupación. Muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza y sólo había una respuesta: ya no era capaz de escribir. Se sentía agobiado, triste y cansado, a partir de allí había decidido que esta novela sería la última. No quería más guerra, no quería sentirse desesperado por no poder escribir más de dos líneas en varios meses. En sólo un par de horas toda su motivación se había esfumado.

Pensó en Gintoki, en cómo lo había acompañado durante el día, sobretodo por el rostro de dolor que vio cuando se le abalanzó encima y por poco comienza a llorar. Se giró, seguramente estaba ahí porque hacía su trabajo de editor, nada más.

Despertó con una caricia en su rostro, abrió los ojos y vio que tenía a Gintoki a su lado. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, el otro lo tomó por un costado de la cabeza y lo besó. Apretó los ojos sintiendo cómo su corazón latía, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y no supo por qué no pudo preguntarle qué diablos estaba haciendo él allí.

Gintoki se arrastró sobre él, besando su cuello, pasando su lengua lentamente. Hijikata soltó un suspiro a medida que sus manos subían por la espalda del otro. Lo apretó hacia su cuerpo con fuerza, sintiendo sus erecciones rozar por encima de la tela. El peliplata estaba duro y era indudablemente grande. Ése día en su casa habían utilizado un preservativo una talla más grande de la usual. Acercó sus manos a la erección de Gintoki y la tomó con fuerza, Hijikata sonrió mientras buscaba nuevamente el contacto con su boca.

No podía esperar más, lo separó un poco de su cuerpo y se giró. Sentía las manos del otro bajando su ropa interior, rozando sus caderas con delicadeza.

\- Apresúrate -murmuró- Gintoki… apresúrate.

Abrió los ojos exaltado, estaba sudando y había terminado con un sueño. El rostro de Gintoki apareció en su cabeza y su corazón latió con fuerza. Se levantó furioso al baño y se metió a la ducha, después de todo una persona no tenía sexo con otra sólo porque sí, debía existir al menos una mínima atracción de por medio, y odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía atraído por él. Atraído por un idiota. Terminó de ducharse, y caminó hasta su escritorio.

"Aún no tenía uso de la razón, pero tengo vagos recuerdos de qué fue lo que sucedió. La violencia desmedida de mi padre hilvanó el suicidio de mi madre y el posterior abandono de ése sujeto. Era la primera vez que me encontraba solo en el mundo, sin un soporte, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, y no sería la última"


End file.
